Gossip Girl
by Hitachiin Gossip Girl
Summary: You know the story of Gossip Girl. But what if she was at Ouran? Trouble for the host club, that's what. Will she find out about Haruhi? Who is she anyway and how does Kyoya not know? What lengths will the host club have to go through to make sure she doesn't spill a little secret about Ouran's dear Little H. Please mention if you like the story and want me to continue.


~~Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Ouran's elite.

Spotted...Host Club going downtown into commoner dwellings. Why? To their beloved honour student's, Little Haruhi's apartment. Little H has had a real affect on the hosts. Hmm...I wonder if there's any thing else I can get from him. He seems to be quite the interesting catch.

xoxo Gossip Girl~~

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki yelled.

"He really did it!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. The host club were all waiting for lunch at the Fujioka household. The twins had just played another one of their evil pranks on Tamaki. Lets just say...he was covered in slime...and flowers...and feathers.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

"Oh look it's Gossip Girl!" The twins smirked, taking out their phones.

"What does she have to say this time?" Kyoya sighed.

"You know Kyoya you get really grumpy when we mention her," Kaoru said, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you upset she has a better information network than you?" Hikaru teased.

"Just check the message already," Kyoya glared. The twins did as he said and the rest of the host club waited eagerly for the report.

"Hurry, Hika-chan!" Honey urged.

"I'm trying!" Hikaru said.

"Hey, who's this Gossip Girl anyway?" Haruhi asked. Everyone gaped at her like she had just grown three heads.

"You don't read Gossip Girl!?" Tamaki gasped.

"No," Haruhi stated.

"Well, I suppose you rarely turn your phone on anyways," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What is it anyway?" Haruhi shrugged.

"It's like this site where Gossip Girl spills the darkest secrets and gossip of Ouran High. No one knows who she is, or if she even goes to Ouran," Hikaru explained. He finally got the message on his screen and gawped at it.

"We've been spotted," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. They placed their phones on the table and lay down flat on the ground.

"You mean going into Haru-chan's house?" Honey asked.

"Yes," Mori said.

"But why is that a problem?" Haruhi asked. "Everyone knows I'm a commoner,"

"Yeah but her followers are really good spy's, they get almost everything!" Hikaru said using his shoulders to lift himself up so he could sit up.

"You're extremely lucky she hasn't found out about your real gender," Kaoru added, doing the same.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

The twins checked their phones again. "It's her again...Oh no..."

"What!? What happened!?" Tamaki asked.

The twins showed their phones to everyone so they could see the message.

~~Gossip Girl here,

Hey Ouran High, it seems like the hosts know a little secret about Little H. Hmm... My suspicions were right. Host Club, I have to say, you've done a good job keeping this from me. But I'm afraid there's never a secret I wouldn't tell, other than who I am. Your gonna have to watch your backs or else I'll hear something very juicy.

xoxo Gossip Girl~~

"What!? How did she get this!?" Tamaki asked, completely furious.

"That's what we wanna know," Hikaru and Kaoru snarled.

"Someone must've spotted us and told her," Kyoya said.

"Close all the blinds and windows!" Tamaki ordered. Mori immediately ran around the room making sure all the blinds were closed.

"Great so now we're on lock down!" Haruhi sighed.

"Well, do you want people to know your secret!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I honestly don't care," Haruhi shrugged.

"But then you're gonna have to stop working for the Host Club! Then daddy won't get to see you anymore!" Tamaki wailed.

"But Tono, you were the one who always wanted her to go back to the way she was," Hikaru smirked.

"You know back to her actual self...a girl," Kaoru added, smirking as evil as the devil he was.

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

"Uh oh...it's her again," Tamaki frowned checking his own phone, instead of checking Hikaru's.

"Oh no...No this is bad, this is very very bad," Kaoru said, glaring at his phone. By now the guys were all on their phones reading Gossip Girl's evil little scheme. The looks on their faces weren't good.

~~Gossip Girl here,

Uh oh, Sorry Little H, it's seems H & K have spilled your little secret. Wow, Im shocked, even i didn't expect that. H & K have to learn to keep their devil mouths shut. Usually it would've been heard by the whole student body by now, but I'm feeling a little generous. I have given Kuragano3527 a letter saying a small message from me to you. She'll be in the club room tomorrow after school. I expect your answer soon.

You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl~~

"She is soooooo gonna get it!" Hikaru and Kaoru fumed, getting up to race out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru be reasonable, you don't even know who she is," Kyoya frowned.

"Why does she only keep tabs on the host club?" Haruhi asked, acting as if her secret hadn't just been found out.

"She doesn't, she just only posts the big scandalous things," Hikaru snarled, sitting back down.

"Like if someone started dating someone?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, she would still post those but those are simple things to her," Kaoru growled, kicking a nearby chair.

"Alright I think it's best if we just wait till we get the letter, we don't wanna do anything reckless, now do we?" Kyoya stated.

"Yeah you guys should leave now too, dads arriving soon," Haruhi said.

"Alright then, bye Haru-chan!" Honey said skipping out the door. Mori gave her a small nod before following him.

"See ya Haruhi!" The twins waved her a goodbye before heading out the door.

"Goodbye my dear," Tamaki smiled while he did his dramatic pose.

"Sure sure now leave!" Haruhi said, pushing him out the door.

"Oh yeah Haruhi!" The twins called from outside. "It's best to leave your phone on to see what Gossip Girl says,"

"Fine, I'll keep it on," Haruhi said. The host club hopped into the limo and it soon departured. She turned her head and saw a small strand of hair poking out from around the corner of the building.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Haruhi asked. Immediately the hair disappeared and the sounds of footsteps thundering on the floor were heard in the air.

"Hmm...I wonder who that was," Haruhi muttered to herself. She shrugged before going back inside. Once she closed the door a new face, with an evil smile, poked out from the building.

"Play Safe, Little H,"

Haruhi POV

It was the next day after that whole Gossip Girl incident. The whole school knew the hosts were covering for me. So to put it this way...they wouldn't leave me alone!

"What are you keeping!?"

"Why won't you tell us!?"

"You can't deny you have a secret!"

"It was all over Gossip Girl!"

"Please tell us!"

"You don't have to tell everyone, just me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"No! You should tell me!"

While the girls were arguing, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately appeared at my sides. They linked arms with me and casually turned and walked away.

"I think you should stay hidden till we get that letter from that dreaded Gossip Girl," Hikaru whispered.

"Schools dismissed if you didn't hear the bell over that squabbling," Kaoru added.

"And host clubs closed due to you-know-what," They finished together.

"Haruhi-kun! Wait up! I need to give you something!" We turned to see Miss Kuragano chasing us. In her hand was a black envelope.

"Is that from..." Hikaru trailed off.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"So you mean you've seen her?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you know who she is?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, no," Kuragano smiled "I found this on my doorstep and I knew what it was because of Gossip Girl, don't worry I didn't read it,"

She handed it to us and then politely walked away. Hikaru and Kaoru were glaring at the letter like it an actual person they hated, in other words Gossip Girl. Well... Technically it was but it was only a letter.

"You know I thought you guys liked reading Gossip Girl," I stated.

"Not until she found out about you," The twins growled.

"Hey, we don't even know if she knows the same thing you do! She could be talking about something else," I reasoned, motioning for them to walk. We headed in the direction of the club room to deliver the letter.

"What else do you keep that's scandalous enough for Gossip Girl NOT to tell," They asked, raising their eyebrows and crossing their arms.

"Uhh...you got me there. Okay we're here," I sighed. The twins opened the door and we walked inside.

"WHERE'S THE LETTER!?" Tamaki shouted. When he saw it was us he backed down "oh it's you Haruhi! I thought it was Miss Kuragano,"

"It's not her but we do have the letter," Hikaru smirked, waving the black envelope in his face. He immediately grabbed it and opened it. But before he could read it, Kyoya took it off of him.

"Gossip Girl Here," Kyoya read. "Hello boys! Or should I say boys...and girl. I need to know if you want me to tell the whole school that your beloved honour student and host, is a girl. Oh who am I kidding...of course you don't. Okay, let's not beat around the bush, if you don't want me to tell the entire student body, all you have to do is play a little game with me. Ive been bored recently and I, like H & K, like to play games. The rules are simple. All you need to do is find out my true identity. The game ends when i want and if you succeed, you don't tell anyone my secret and I wont tell yours. So, if you wanna talk, send me tips on my site. I won't post them of course; it's just your only way to contact me. So its deal or no deal. You take it and you have a chance at having your secret not spilled to the whole of Ouran or you don't take it and it's on my site by tomorrow morning. I expect your answer by midnight.

xoxo Gossip Girl,"

"How dare she thinks she can compare herself to us!?" The twins fumed, referring to the part in the letter where she wrote she was like H & K, she liked playing games.

"Guys, off topic," Kyoya said "We need to figure out if we want to risk playing this little game of hers,"

"We'll play! We need to protect Haruhi's secret no matter what!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Umm...you really don't need to do that," I sighed.

"No! We wanna keep you in this Host Club!" Hikaru argued.

"Your one of us now!" Kaoru added.

"Your part of our family now, Haru-chan!" Honey added. Mori nodded silently next to him.

"Plus if you leave, you wouldn't be able to pay off your debt," Kyoya stated "But this whole game with Gossip Girl would bring a lot more customers in, then you wouldn't owe us anything, if it was enough to pay us off,"

"Ugh, fine but I don't wanna see you guys go overboard okay?" I gave in. The guys cheered.

"I'll send the message now," Kyoya smirked. He typed on his keyboard for a few seconds then clicked send. "So now we wait for her signal to begin,"

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP

"That must be her," Kaoru smirked.

"Check just in case," I said. The guys took their phones out and read the new post. Hikaru handed his phone to me so I could read it too.

~~Gossip Girl here,

Well, well, well... What do ya know? Ouran High you're in for some extreme entertainment from the hosts. The host club is in for my little game! Just so you know, not all games have great winners. Good luck, Little H. The party's about to begin...

You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl~~


End file.
